The Broca Reunited
by Gomes
Summary: “At this point, I don’t think either of us can deny what happened,” he squinted a little, trying to read her face, “and I don’t think either of us want to.”


Title: The Broca Reunited  
Author: Gomey  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Pairing: Jack/Sam  
Rating: M  
Spoilers: The Broca Divide  
Warnings: Sexual situations  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.  
Notes: Episodic recreation and tampering of The Broca Divide.

* * *

Soft steps went unnoticed by the guards patrolling the SGC, though her journey's goal was but a few breaths away. Her socked feet aided her stealth, complimented by a cut-off tank top and well-worn jogging pants that hugged her frame, which only added to her undetected infiltration. 

Her fingers twitched and she subconsciously relieved the non-existing itch behind her ear. She ran a hand through the wild tangles of her hair, no desire in her body to have tamed the blonde strands before she had left her quarters.

Now, she stood before his. Hand resting against the cool metal surface of the door, she ran a hand across the nape of her neck, squeezing the muscles that lay tense. She stared off as her focus began to wane. Pressing the back of her hand to her forehead, she nodded to herself, acknowledging her thoughts; her body felt amiss - as if something was changing. Soon, her mind started to wander, started to then affect her physically. She had come to his room, to seek help.

She paused, hand reaching for the doorknob. She breathed aloud, somewhere between a sigh and a mental preparation for moments to come. She came to seek help. He wasn't a doctor. But she came to seek help. He probably knew and understood even less than she. But she came to seek him. "For help." She paused, fingers now attacking the side of her neck, leaving angry red streaks. "For help."

She turned the handle, gritting her teeth when she found it to be locked. Clenched fists were raised, intent on disturbing if not destroying the barrier that lay before her. Unexplained anger was quickly quelled as she placed her hands behind her back, tense fingers grabbing at the material of her tank-top. She took a deep breath and lightly kicked at the door three times, imitating that of a knock.

Jack turned and stared at the door. He could see a shadow underneath, blocking out the hallway's light. Pushing himself up from his bed, he glanced at the clock knowing that everyone except the night shift should have been in bed hours ago. He pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and put on his robe as various people and reasons danced through his mind. He knew that it was no one from his team as they had an early mission scheduled the next morning, which is why most of them opted to stay overnight at SGC.

He brushed a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes, trying to get his sight to focus. He flipped on the light, fumbled with his lock and opened the door, resting against the doorframe.

"Carter?" He glanced back at his clock, then back at his second-in-command and then back at the clock. "It's," he squinted and rubbed his eyes again, "late. Or early, depending on which way you look at it." He put up his hand, dismissing his previous mutters. "What's up?"

"Jack. I don't…" Words were interrupted by licked lips. "I think that…" She took a step closer, causing the colonel to take a curious step back.

"You think what?" His voice was softer, and he cocked his head to the side, trying to meet her gaze which was now resting on his chest. He self-consciously coughed, tying up his robe. "Oh, sorry."

"I think they were right, Sir." She took another step, now standing completely in his room.

He looked away, momentarily, thinking on her words. It was only then that he realized her state of dress and he had to force himself not to linger on her mid-drift. His head shot up, hearing the door close and lock. "Carter? Is everything okay?"

She closed her eyes, hands covering them as she let her face fall into her awaiting palms. "I…I don't know, Sir." She glanced up, worried blues shining. "I feel…a little off."

"A little off?"

"A little off." She began pacing his room. "I'm easy to anger, I can't think straight, I'm disgustingly hungry…but not only for food…I…"

He stared at her, mouthing an 'oh'. "Time of month?"

"No Sir!" She yelled but quickly dropped her chin to her chest, apologetically. "No, sir. It started this afternoon. I keep getting these urges."

"Urges? Like what, ice cream and pickles? Sure y'aren't pregnant, Captain?" He joked, trying to lighten her mood. "Will we be hearing the pitter-patter of lil' Caplets?"

"Sir!" She sighed loudly, anger easily apparent in her voice.

He watched her, observed her struggling with controlling her temper and it began to worry him. His second-in-command wasn't a hot-head. She was usually quite calm and collected and most often than not, put up with his lame jokes. "Carter, let's get you to see Doc Frasier, huh? Sort this all out?" He looked at her for approval, and nodded back in response to her acquiesce.

As he walked back to his bedside table to retrieve his identification badge, he could feel her state become more and more agitated. He quickly threw off his robe and reached for his black t-shirt that lay folded on his bedside table. He was just about to put it on when he felt the warmth of two hands, flat on his back. He was about to turn and confront Sam when he was pushed face-forward on his bed.

He flipped himself over, confusion and irritability flashing in his eyes. "Carter? What the hell?!"

"I want you."

"You what?" He choked out, swallowing hard when he saw the carnal look in her eyes as she began advancing. When her knees hit his bed, he pushed himself back a little, hands out in defense. "Carter. Carter, no. This is a bad idea." He sat up only to be pushed back down again.

"I want you, Sir." She said, knees on either sides of his thighs. "Need you."

"Carter. We can be court-martialed. We'd lose our jobs…our everything…" He tried to reason with her, hoping that the logical side of her brain was still functioning.

"You'd help me, right Jack?" She asked, her voice a hoarse whisper as she dared to address him in a more casual tone. "Cause I do need help."

"Let me help you, Carter. I want to help you…" He sat up again, resisting as much as he could her desire to push him back down. "I'll take you to Janet. She's a friend, remember? She'll make you better…"

"You know only you can make me better." She crawled up his body, her upper torso now hovering over his. For a second, she paused, eyes wide as she realized her compromising position. "Oh God." She sat back, resting on his thighs. "Oh God Sir, I'm sorry. I-I don't know what happened." She placed a hand over her mouth, closing her eyes tightly.

"Caaalm down, Carter. It's okay." He sat up, bracing himself on his elbows and watched her. He suddenly registered her weight on his lower half, and closed his eyes momentarily, committing the feeling to memory. His body suddenly felt alive, and he shook his head, clearing any inappropriate thoughts. "Sam." He drew her first name out, gaining her attention.

She looked up, head tilted to the side as she observed him. Her eyes moved from his chocolate-browns, down to his mouth, past his neck and finally resting on the expanse of skin with just the right amount of hair dusting his chest.

He had been watching her while she devoured his body with her eyes. He had been mentally analyzing the changes in her mood as her eyes swept across his body, noting that curiosity had battled with guilt for most of her observation. He sat up a little straighter when her eyes flickered back to his, noting the lust that now shone in her intense blues.

"Carter? Carter, you need to get off me…" He let out a soft groan as he felt her hand gently cup him. Tilting his head back, he swallowed hard. "No, get off me not _get me off_!" He complained, though his body betrayed the commitment in his voice. He grimaced, scratching the nape of his neck. "Carter! Get off!" He stated, voice dropping to an angry grumble. He grabbed her arm and yanked her off of him, throwing her to the ground. "That's an order." He added, as an afterthought.

Silence stood in the room as neither of them moved. He breathed through his nose, jaw set as he watched her rise from the floor. Her eyes burned with anger and he did nothing to conceal the arousing effect it had on him. "You want me?" He asked, spreading his arms wide, offering himself. "Take me."

She climbed on the bed, knees once again on either side of his thighs. She pressed her pelvis to his, rubbing herself roughly against his growing arousal. Her mouth sought out his, untamed kisses nipping at his lips.

He opened his mouth to her, hands suddenly animate and finding refuge in her blonde locks. One hand descended down her back, pulling her closer to him as he lay back down. His hand traveled lower, resting on her firm buttocks. He squeezed her right cheek, causing her to buck against him. He groaned loudly, repeating the motion as he basked in the pleasure her body brought to him. "Mm, don't stop…" he trailed off, words lost between pants and groans.

She sat back up, her lower body still connected with his, still rubbing against him. He brought his hands to her breast, squeezing them through her tank-top. He dared to slip a hand under her clothing, feeling her flesh conform to his fingers. He passed his thumb over her nipple, sighing as he felt it harden underneath his touch.

Head tilted back, she arched her back, pressing into his hand as she continued to gyrate her hips, bringing him pleasure as much as her. She felt out of control, hungering for more contact. She ran a hand down his chest until she reached his boxer shorts. She slipped a hand inside, fingers teasing the sensitive skin. Her hand encircled his arousal, feeling the warmth emanate.

Jack raised his hips, thrusting into her hand. "God Sam…" He breathed, closing his eyes. Her rank slowly dissipated as she no longer bore the name _Carter_ in his mind. She became Samantha…the woman. His second in command ceased to exist as his mind shut down all the repercussive reactions that would entail such a forbidden desire.

She brought her lips down to his neck, sucking the skin until it bruised. He flinched slightly as she sunk her teeth into his shoulder, nipping at him roughly. Fingernails streaked down his upper-torso, grazing his skin lightly. She sunk her nails into his side, forcing him to arch up against her.

He pulled back, sighing her name as he sought her mouth once more. "Uh…Sam…" He leaned back, noting traces of blood that lined her mouth. It was only then he registered the stinging in his shoulder. "Christ, Carter!" He yelled as he began to sober up, glancing at her teeth marks now engraved in his left shoulder. He looked back at her, eyes curiously searching hers for any signs of remorse or even realization of her previous actions. He searched for any signs of Samantha Carter.

He rolled her over, pressing his body against hers and pinning her to the bed. "Sam…what's happening?" He leaned down, kissing her hard.

She growled, wanting more attention as she guided his hand down, to her pelvis.

He kept his hand idle, feeling her move against it, hips rhythmically shifting back and forth. He glanced down as her other hand began to push his boxers down. He brought his eyes to hers, watching as her gaze remained fixed on his now free manhood. "Sam?" He thrust against her hand, losing himself in the pleasure.

She took his hand and yanked him back down, surprising him with her sudden overpowering strength. "Need you." She stated, attacking his mouth again.

He tasted his own blood mixed with Sam's distinct taste. His eyes slipped shut as he began to lose himself in her; he sighed against her lips as he felt himself being transported away, noting the texture of her tongue, the taste of her saliva, the feel of her teeth against his lips.

"You want me too…" She murmured hotly, feeling the warm flesh stand at attention.

He groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she began to stroke him. "This feel so good." He breathed, trying to focus his mind and priorities. He peeled off her tank-top and quickly slipped off her jogging pants. He sighed as his body connected with hers again, letting his arousal slide against the inside of her thigh.

She reached down, guiding his erection into her opening, thrusting her head back as he entered her roughly. She opened her legs a little more, allowing him to slide in before wrapping a leg around his lower torso.

He pushed in deeper, grunting as he felt her slick walls grip his member. "Christ…hell of a good feel, I'll tell ya that." He mumbled, beginning a slow rhythm though each thrust was composed with quite a significant amount of strength.

She panted in his ear, squeezing him ever so slightly with her inner walls each time before he pulled out. She brought her leg up, her thigh skimming his waist as she opened herself up more. Her other leg followed suit and she locked her legs together behind his back, pulling him deeper inside of her. "Harder…" She whispered, letting out a startled yelp when he complied.

He began to speed up his rhythm, closing his eyes as he began to lose himself inside of her. He slipped a hand between them, fingers sliding across her slickness before teasing the small bundle of nerves that lay hidden.

She arched her back, pressing her body against his as she tipped over the edge. Her heart raced as she clutched at him, fingers digging into his back. She pressed her forehead against his neck, allowing her body to be rocked back and forth each time he thrust into her. She growled into his ear as she continued to ride her orgasm, thrashing against him, squeezing him from the inside.

He felt himself near his release as he continued to push into her aggressively. He moaned against her skin as his lips trailed kisses along her neck and shoulder. He bit down hard on her shoulder as he climaxed, spilling deep inside of her. His felt his body spasm a bit as he collapsed on top of her, out of breath and slightly disoriented. He closed his eyes, dropping his head against her chest as he allowed her now calming heart-beat to will his into an equally restful state.

A few minutes later, his eyes flew open and he pushed himself off her, falling on to the floor and scooting backwards, allowing space between the two. "Shit." He muttered, as he suddenly realized the disastrous scale of his actions. "Shit shit shit."

He got up and knelt in front of the bed, watching as his 2IC curled up on her side. "Carter." He brought a hand to her thigh and cupped the strong muscle. "Geez Carter…I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me," he whispered to her. He shook her and sighed when still no reaction arose.

He gingerly turned her on to her back and gently put her tank top back on. Resting a hand on her firm stomach, he reached over and tugged on her jogging pants. He stayed there, watching her with loving eyes that he had to keep hidden for so long. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He picked up a random pair of pants and then scooped her up in his arms. Ignoring the itch behind his ear, he headed towards the infirmary.

* * *

"Colonel, I just got your message." Janet walked in, pulling on her lab coat. She glanced at Jack, eyeing his chest and then looking at him with suspiciously.

He folded his arms across his chest, shrugging embarrassingly. "Just woke up. Count yourself lucky I managed to get my pants on." He cringed as soon as the words left his mouth and he turned away, not being able to face the doctor.

"Luck or disappointment," she teased before becoming serious. She walked over to Sam, looking at her friend curiously. "What's going on with Sam?"

"At about 0-100 hours, she knocked on my door. She seemed different, confused. Not the Sam we know, y'know?" He explained, taking a lab coat that was hanging up and putting it on. He walked over to Sam, standing on the other side of the bed.

"She attack you?" The doctor asked, nodding towards the bite mark on his shoulder as he was straightening out the collar.

Jack cocked his head to the side, giving her a shrug. "Not so much as attack," he offered, buttoning up the lab coat.

"First things first, we test both of you…full blood works. We don't know if this thing is contagious -"

" - it is." He interjected. "The inhabitants call it being _touched_. Kind of like going mad."

"Could be an advanced form of dementia, maybe?" Janet theorized, watching as Sam suddenly awoke and tried to fight the restraints.

"It progressed rather quickly, Doc." Jack mumbled, placing a hand on his 2IC's shoulder, trying to calm her. He sighed softly as she stilled for a moment, wide blue eyes staring at him with that same carnal expression he had seen back at his quarters. Back when her body had been pressed against his. Back when he had tasted bliss.

"Did you two…" Janet trailed off, having also seen Sam's meaningful gaze towards the colonel.

Jack paused, staring down at Sam. Part of him wanted to be truthful to the doctor, but a stronger part desired nothing more than to protect her integrity, though he knew she wouldn't be held liable for her actions. "No. Nothing happened."

Janet eyed him, knowing that he knew she wasn't easily fooled. "So she just showed up, said her hello's and then bit your shoulder?"

"Yep." He answered simply, pressing his lips together and refusing to step down from the doctor's critical stare.

"Nothing else? No other bodily fluid exchanges? Saliva…"

"Nope."

She cocked her head, looking at Sam's shoulder. "There could be a possibility that Sam contracted this through another infected." She pointed at the bite marks on Sam's shoulders. "We could take a mould and compare dental records -"

" - they're mine."

She looked up at the colonel, nodding slightly. "They're yours."

"Yep." It was breathy and slightly awkward.

"You bit…Captain Carter." Janet stated slowly, as if trying to process the absurdity of this situation.

"Yep."

Janet nodded, unsure. She looked down at Sam who still had the feral look in her eyes. "Okay, but there still could have been some transference when she bit you so step behind the curtain there and the nurse will take a blood sample while I get one from Sam." She waited until Jack had left before starting to extract some blood from Sam. "So, heard you put the moves on your colonel, Sam." She joked, swabbing Sam's arm.

The captain jerked against the restrains, growling loudly with few coherent words present.

"Yeah…I'm sure he has that effect on all the ladies." She shook her head, pricking Sam and taking some blood. She placed a piece of cotton and then a band-aid over it. Giving her friend a pat on the shoulder, she leaned down, her voice soft, "we'll find a cure, Sam. Don't worry."

Jack returned, holding the piece of cotton against his bicep. "Everything went okay?"

Janet nodded, walking over to Jack. She unbuttoned the lab coat, wanting to check out the bite marks. As she placed her hands on the colonel's shoulders, Sam started thrashing about. Janet took a step back, and immediately the captain had calmed, though a challenging look was fixed upon the doctor. "Guess she doesn't like me messing with her man."

Jack glanced at the doctor, then back at Sam who was still staring at Janet.

"That ought to give your male ego a nice stroke," the doctor said deliberately. "Sam's almost de-evolving into a very primal way of being. The women usually will mate with those they deem the strongest of the pack."

Jack nodded, eyes still on Sam. "Great."

Janet moved back to Jack, taking off his lab coat to better look at his wounds. She placed her hands on his side, alerted when he flinched slightly. She ignored Sam's wails and tantrums as she glanced down at the scratch marks that littered the sides of his abdomen and back. "God Jack…she really marked you."

They both heard the snap of leather a little too late as Sam charged Janet, knocking the petite woman to the floor. She batted at the doctor, getting three hits in before Jack grabbed her and tackled her to the floor.

"Get a sedative!" He barked, watching a nurse scramble to her feet and rush back with a needle. He held her down as much as he could as the nurse jabbed the needle into Sam's thigh and they all watched her try to fight the calming drug. Her body twitched a couple of times and then she lay limp in Jack's arms.

Jack dropped his chin to his chest, not releasing her from his grasp. He rolled her over, pulling her against his body and holding her tight. He pressed his chest against her back and buried his face in her hair, listening to her breathe softly.

Standing with a little difficulty, he lifted her up, ignoring the pain in his knees. He placed her in another bed and restrained her again, stopping to gently brush her unruly hair out of her face. He closed his eyes as his mouth suddenly began to water, thinking of his 2IC all tied up. Helpless. In his control. He scratched the nape of his neck, nails scraping against the skin.

Janet sat up, rubbing her hip and cursing softly as she knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight in the morning. She glanced up, looking at the nurse oddly and then followed her gaze to where Sam know lay. "Colonel!" She shot up to her feet, rushing over to the bed. She grabbed Jack by the arm, trying to pull him off Sam's body. "Jack!"

He couldn't control himself - he thirsted for her. He had climbed on the bed, body hovering over hers as his mouth attacked the side of her neck, lips and tongue dancing over her smooth skin. One hand was underneath her tank-top, feeling her breast while the other had almost made it past the hem of her jogging pants.

"Colonel! This is very inappropriate!" Janet motioned the nurse to hit the alarm as she tried to pull Jack off Sam.

He growled loudly, turning and backhanding her across the face.

Janet fell just as a number of security guards came. She held a hand to her face, trying to control the sting as she ordered them to restrain the colonel.

* * *

George checked his watch, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Dressed in a crisp blue shirt, he walked his uniform with confidence. He stepped into the infirmary, walking up to the doctor who was presently holding an ice pack to her face. "Doctor, what could be so important that you felt the need to call an emergency at 0-300 hours?"

Janet nodded towards the two beds pushed side by side, their occupants highly sedated. "Trust me Sir, I didn't much enjoy the rude awakening about two hours ago. "Colonel O'Neill transported Captain Carter, who then broke into a fit of hysteria. We needed to sedate her. She had apparently attacked Colonel O'Neill, and then proceeded to attack me, Sir."

The General looked at her swollen lip. "Did the Captain do that to you?"

"No Sir. That was Colonel O'Neill's strong backhand swing. Remind me never to play tennis against him…" She placed the ice pack against her lips, watching the two in a sedated repose.

"They need to be quarantined, Sir. Or at least under lockdown." She nodded, off his look. "It's some disease…parasitical maybe? All we know is that it _is_ contagious."

"Quarantine is understood, doctor, but lockdown? Do they pose such a big threat?" George asked, eyes shifting from Sam to Jack.

"They are reverting back to…caveman times, almost. It's like their primal senses are kicking in, and all logic, all of man's psychological evolution has dissipated." She paused, observing the colonel's lethargic movements as he reached over, fingers gently caressing the hand of his blonde companion. "It took seven men to restrain Colonel O'Neill."

"Understood." The General headed towards the door. "I'll send for Teal'c and Doctor Jackson, maybe they can return to the planet and shed some light on this situation." He turned towards one of the officers. "I want a secure transport of both Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill. To be under constant supervised lockdown until I say so. No visitors unless they have my written authorization - is that understood?"

"Yes, General Hammond." The solider saluted him.

"Sir," Janet called out, "request to have the authorization to visit the patients."

"Granted." George nodded to the solider, letting him know of his decision.

"And request to have both Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill in the same holding cell."

George stopped, taking a step back into the infirmary. "Is that wise, doctor?"

"It's the wisest decision I can come up with. The colonel and captain seemed to have formed…a bond. They've," she sighed, not knowing how to approach the subject, "chosen each other as mates."

The General pressed his lips together, eyeing the two out of the corner of his eye. "Go on."

"Separating them could cause much damage not only to the cell but also to themselves. They seem to calm when they are in each other's presence."

"Understood. I will take that into consideration. For the moment, in separate cells -"

" - Sir!" Janet interrupted him. "It is imperative that we not separate them. They will not harm each other and will be under continual sedation."

George looked at the doctor, debating internally. "Granted." He shook his head and walked out.

* * *

George watched Teal'c and Daniel accompany SG-5 through the Stargate. He hoped that the locals would be cooperative in trying to find a cure for the disease that now plagued half of his finest SG team. He sighed, walking over to the infirmary as soon as the wormhole had been disengaged.

"Doc? How are things with the Colonel and the Captain?"

Janet shrugged. "Thirteen hours after the first signs of infection, their facial features have definitely started to change." She brought the General over to the monitor where Jack and Sam were under constant supervision. "See their facial features? Notice the enlarged forehead - even their posture has started to change." She sighed, pointing over to another monitor. "Remember when I told you that there were high chances that this thing was contagious?" She pointed to another room where two men were currently wrestling with each other. Hands clawed, bodies were beaten. "Two of the airmen that helped transfer Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter to their cell."

"Understood, doctor. I'll send message that the mountain be under complete lockdown. No one enters or leaves the building - no exceptions." He turned to leave, intent on calling the President to inform him of their current situation. He stopped at the door, hand on the frame. "How long until we're all infected, Doctor?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's odd but the, I assume, parasitical gestation period varies from one body to another."

A nurse rushed in, interrupting their conversation. "Three more victims, doctor." She exclaimed, before rushing back to help the guards secure the sick into their quarantined cell.

Janet glanced at her watch and then looked at Jack and Sam's room. She watched as they became more and more aggressive with each other.

The General took a few steps closer and watched over her shoulder. "Are you sure the colonel won't hurt her, Doctor?"

Janet picked up two syringes filled with sedatives. "I don't think he's looking to hurt her, Sir."

"I don't follow."

"Basic human instinct. Eat. Sleep. Mate."

* * *

Janet stepped into their holding cell, needles in hand and two guards standing behind her. She nodded to them, telling them to lower their weapons. "Colonel. Captain." She addressed the two, pointing towards the bed where she wanted them to sit. "Come on, time for your medicine." Her voice had taken that of a maternal figure, with soothing words and a warm smile.

She watched as Jack stood between her and Sam, almost as if protecting her. "Old habits die hard, huh Colonel?" She whispered, taking his hand and guiding him to the bed.

Sam lunged at her as she watched the brunette reach for Jack. She shrieked and bellowed, words that easily turned into sounds and grunts. Before the Captain could reach her target, she felt two hands grab her and pull her on to the bed.

Janet took a step forward, watching Sam and Jack interact with each other. She tried hard to decipher their grunts but fell short at getting the gist of their conversation. Instead, she relied on their expressions - though heavily limited due to their de-evolutionary facial features. She held out the needle and watched as Sam extended her arm. Even though the gesture reflected a trust that had began to build, Janet knew that Sam was still instinctively threatened whenever she went near Jack. The doctor injected the blonde with a sedative and watched as she immediately calmed, lying down with heavily lidded eyes. She handed the empty syringe to a nurse and picked up the second one. "You're making me feel like a pusher, Colonel." She joked, a habit she had taken ever since she had made her hourly drop-ins a routine.

Jack dropped his chin to his chest as he felt the cool liquid course through his veins. His body didn't feel like it burned anymore. His knew something was wrong with him but he couldn't even begin to fathom what. Words materialized in his mind - words he didn't know the meaning of, nor how to pronounce them. Instead, croaks and mono-syllabic sounds were emitted, and he hoped that the _woman with the good-feeling stuff_ could figure it out. "Mo…" He shook his extended arm. "MO!" He yelled, trying to instil fear in her, in order for her to comply with his demands.

"I'll have you know that you can't scare me, Colonel. In the world of medicine, I'm the predator, you are my prey." She shook her head to the nurse who had produced another needle. "No, I believe the good Colonel has had enough for today." She got up to leave, pausing when she heard his voice.

"Ja…et."

"Colonel?" She rushed back, sitting down on the bed beside him. "Jack."

"Mo…re. Pl…se." She glanced at Sam.

"One administration knocked her out. Two will definitely do the same for you," she explained, preparing the second syringe none-the-less. "I don't want you creating a dependency on this." She swabbed his upper arm and injected him, watching as Jack closed his eyes with a sigh. "You're still in there, aren't you?"

He nodded, squawking out a sound that she could only interpret as a _yes_. He glanced over at Sam, who had apparently dozed off. He passed his hand through her hair, and then let his fingertips rest against her cheek. "Smmm. Smmm!" He began to shake her, trying to awake When Janet reached over to take her pulse, he swiped at her hand, almost placing his body over hers protectively.

"Easy Jack. Just checking if she's okay." She reached for Sam again, smiling softly when he wasn't as defensive. "She'll be okay. She's just asleep."

He took a deep breath and turned, facing the doctor. "Hep…" He placed a hand on Sam's cheek again, looking at her sadly. "Hep Smm."

Janet reached out, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "We'll help her." She pulled back and stood up. "Sleep for now. I'll think of something."

* * *

Janet sat at the table in the infirmary, watching Sam and Jack eat together. Food was shared and though sometimes they got into arguments, aggression really couldn't be seen in their actions towards each other. Jack was definitely the alpha male and Sam had let herself be easily dominated by him. "Definitely a patriarchal society," she muttered to herself, smiling just thinking of Sam's reaction when she finds out that she was dominated. Her expression grew sombre as she realized they were still not any closer to finding a cure. She glanced at another camera, letting out a sigh as she watched the General: a once prim and proper, proud man who was now confined to a room just like the others. He had barely been in contact with those who were affected and it bothered her how easily he had succumbed.

The number of affected began piling up - each hour a new person was diagnosed and admitted. Those who hadn't been affected despite spending a large amount of time with Jack and Sam, were her, Daniel and Teal'c. For the Jaffa, it was obvious why he hadn't succumb to the disease, but she couldn't fathom why her and Daniel had been exempt. She walked over to a tray of instruments and picked up an elastic. She tied it tight on her bicep and picked up a syringe. Holding the syringe between her teeth, she swabbed her arm and then stuck the needle in. She cringed as she withdrew some blood from her. Placing the syringe in a sealed container, she went and paged Daniel, hoping that something in their blood could lead them to finding the answers.

* * *

Janet stepped back into the cell, holding up a sheet of paper. She motioned the other nurse to follow her, picking up on the nurse's reticence. She marched over to Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him awake. "Colonel!"

He rolled over, swiping at the woman who awoke him from his slumber. He growled when he missed her, lunging at her again, this time making contact with her and bringing her to the ground.

Janet grunted when she hit the floor, feeling the air knocked out of her. She tried to speak but was overwhelmed with the Colonel's strength as he started choking her.

The nurse ran to her side and injected Jack with a clear solution before withdrawing. Two guards rushed over after hearing the commotion and lifted Jack off Janet. "You okay, Doctor?" One of them asked, tossing Jack on the bed.

Janet stood up with the aid of one of the soldiers, nodding while trying to catch her breath. "Get the other injection ready," she told the nurse, holding out her hand. Taking it, she kneeled on the bed and injected Sam with it. She took a step back and waited.

* * *

Sam nodded to the nurse as she pulled her sleeve back down. She rubbed the sore spot where they had just withdrawn blood as she hopped off the examination table. She opened the privacy curtain only to find her CO standing shirtless in front of a mirror. The two locked eyes, staring at each other silently. She pointed awkwardly at his shoulder. "Sorry about that, Sir…" she offered lamely.

He shrugged, nodding towards her. "Gotcha back."

She placed a hand over her own, feeling it sting slightly. The feel of his body against hers was still engraved in her mind and she knew it was a sensation she would probably not be forgetting for awhile. She glanced up at him, eyes trailing down the breadth of his back.

Jack followed her gaze through the mirror, knowing where her thoughts were headed. He knew because his were in the same place. He coughed slightly, gaining her attention but mentally cursing himself when he saw her face flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry," she mumbled, retreating back behind the privacy curtain. She paced for a few moments before sitting on the examination table, head in hands.

Jack slid the curtain open slightly and stepped in. "Hey." He walked up to her, placing his hands on her knees. "Carter, look…" He gave her knees a little squeeze, forcing her to look at him. "At this point, I don't think either of us can deny what happened," he squinted a little, trying to read her face, "and I don't think either of us want to."

"But," she interrupted him, staring at his dog tags.

He sighed, hands sliding up slightly to rest on her thighs. "You know I would never ask you to give up your career and I know you would never ask me the same. We're both stubborn like that."

"So we just forget about it?" She asked him, not bothering to hide the anger in her eyes. "Because I can't do that, Sir - "

" - Carter! You think I can? You think I want to?" He swallowed hard. "I'm just saying…for the time being…we accept it." He glanced up, watching her through his lashes.

"For the time being?" She unconsciously placed her hands over his, closing her eyes momentarily and remembering the feeling of his nimble fingers caressing her body.

"Until we figure something out." He spoke softly, watching her and knowing she was reliving some of the moments. When Janet had been explaining the reasons why her and Daniel had been immune to the disease, his mind had wandered off against his will. When she got to the reasons why she had administered the allergy solution, he had completely succumbed to the relived images and sensations of Sam's body pressed up against his.

He looked over his shoulder, noting that the last nurse had left the infirmary. He leaned over and gave her a simple kiss on the lips.

She kept her eyes closed as she leaned in further, capturing his retreating lips for a lasting kiss. She sighed as one hand gently cupped her face, thumb stroking her cheek. She kept her eyes shielded as she heard him move away from her, heard him leave the infirmary. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she shifted her shirt and looked down at the teeth marks imprinted on her skin. She traced her fingers over the bumps and ridges, chewing on the inside of her cheek. She met his eyes when he poked his head through the break in the curtains.

"Hey Carter…don't get discouraged." He gave her a half smile.

"Yes Sir." Sam nodded, giving him a sad smile in return.

"I mean, think about it," he placed a hand over his shoulder, drawing attention to the bite mark, "most couples just get a pair of matching rings." He gave her a teasing grin. "I'm just saying…"

-fin-


End file.
